Levi X Reader: That Time of Month
by JCScannell
Summary: Reader is married to Levi. How do you feel when he didn't immediately realize your predicament? Period fic! Not graphic or descriptive, just a lil' fluff between you and the pissy faced hubby.


**Context; You've got a day off! thank goodness, it's the worst to have to go to work on days like this! The house didn't need to be cleaned (Levi loves taking care of that), you don't have children to care for, and dinner will be take out tonight. With nothing of immediate need to do, you've been catching up on personal projects until your cramps hit a breaking point.**

"(Name), I'm home!" Your husband announces as he walked through the door. When you didn't make your usual rush to greet him by the time he hung his coat, he grew confused. "(Name)? Are you here?" He called again.

"Oh, yeah, over here!" You called from the couch. "I'm in the living room!" Levi rounded the short corner between the front hall and the living room, slight confusion in the midst of his usually blank mug. He wordlessly sat down next to you on the couch.

"What's going on?" He asked finally, his face adorably pissy as always as he crossed one leg over the other.

"Guess what day it is~" you said with an eyebrow waggle, waiting for him to get your joke.

Looking at his watch he said, "Well it's Friday, so I don't understand why you're quoting the camel."

You just rolled your eyes. "You're no fun." You complained.

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh?" He enticed. "What shall I do to change your opinion?" He leaned in close to you, his thin frame leaning into your side. He used his finger under your chin to turn your face towards his. He brushed the tip of his nose against yours, which would normally release a flock of butterflies in your stomach, though at the moment you just kind of wanted to giggle.

Which you did as you quickly pecked his chin and playfully shoved him away a few inches. "Alright tough guy, save that for later." At his confused face, you quickly spoke again to avoid hurting his feelings. "I'm sorry babe, I just... I'm not really in the mood right now."

Still not quite understanding, Levi Sat back down, throwing his arm over the back of the couch so that he was still facing you saying, "Alright then, what are you in the mood for?" When you just lolled your head back against the couch in response, he grew more confused. Or pissy, it's actually pretty hard to tell. "Spit it out already, what's wrong?"

"Mm, I'll give you three guesses." You replied cheekily.

He deadpanned in response, but went along with it anyway. "You're sick."

"No."

"You're constipated."

"Ha, no."

"You have gas."

"Geeze, how old are you?" You cried. "And no."

"Fine then, what is it?"

You looked at him, your eyebrows raised. "Seriously Levi?" You asked a bit incredulously. "You can't figure it out?" He merely raised an eyebrow in response. "Okay take a moment, let it sink in."

Curious now, he looked carefully at you. He noticed now that rather than your usual attire, you were now wearing loose cotton shorts, and a much looser t shirt. And he now realized that when he cam into the living room, rather than bustling about as normal, you were lying on the couch with your arms around your stomach. And as far as he was sure you weren't pregnant, you had just menstruated last month...

Oh...

"Oh," He finally voiced. "You're menstruating."

You gave him an unimpressed look. "How long have we been married?" You asked rhetorically. "You've had to deal with me on my period dozens of times, and you still can't tell when something's different?" And though you weren't sure why, you started to cry. "I thought you would care more, Levi!"

You suddenly become overwhelmed with an emotion, though you didn't know what it was. You started to sob, nearly wailing as you fell into your husbands harms. Did you hate him? Did you love him? You just couldn't figure it out.

Levi held you as you cried, rolling his eyes because this was a common occurrence that happened every few months.

Though it may be partially true that it was his own fault for not recognizing it, it's not quite like the difference is immediate. A change in outfit and a slight shift in your routine doesn't exactly raise his flags for menstration. Was it supposed to?

He felt you shift as you started to calm down. Rather than just crying into his shoulder, you were now snuggling into him, causing him to lean back some.

"Is there anything I could do?" He asked.

You sniffled. "Go jump in a hole..." You said, though your body language said different.

"Mm, right," Levi murmured as he drew circles on your back with his fingers. "On my way I'll pick up some chocolate. Take it down the hole with me."

You grumbled slightly as you closed your eyes in content. "Jump in the hole a_fter_ you get me chocolate."

"Oh of course," He said in lazy response. "But for now, how about coffee?"

"And ice-cream."

"And a movie." He stood up after he said this, heading to the kitchen.

As he did, you noticed that his phone had fallen out of his pocket. You picked it up with a small smile. You went and added a reminder on his calendar, to make sure he wouldn't forget from now on.

Several minutes later, your pissy faced hubby came back with the afore-mentioned treats in his hands. You smiled as he sat down, happily awaiting tonight's plans to start.

* * *

**Author's Note;**

**Every review on every platform of this story has been complaints about "Oh no, dairy and caffeine are ever SO bad for your period!".**

**Listen guys, everyone is different. Personally, I LOVE coffee and such on my period, it actually helps me feel better. so DON'T TELL ME I MADE A MISTAKE when writing this, because obviously we have different experiences with this, as everyone's bodies react differently. **

**FOR THE LOVE OF MY SANITY PLEASE STOP**


End file.
